Warm hugs got him begging
by Ridiculously-accurate
Summary: antisepticeyexDarkiplier. after a heart break with his ex,Markiplier, Anti is still recovering from a broken heart and returns home to Dark drunk. the next thing the little irish demon knows is hes taken into a warm embrace that reminds him a little too much of his ex.


**_Authors-note(3 easy notes!)_** ** _1-ignore spelling mistakes(this was rushed afteral)_** ** _2-please don't criticize me if I didn't get Darks (darkiplier) personality right along with Anti(antisepticeye)._** ** _3-sorry if I didn't add in their 'key' features(accents,looks,blah, blah, blah)_** ** _Enjoy_**

"What did I do!"Anti screams at Dark, his Green neon eye glowing with rage as he stares at Darks now glowing set of red remains silent while still staring down the angry two both as equally as angry with each-other."Well why are you angry, with me?!"Anti shouts, raising his hands above his head before they flow back down to where they were originally.

Anti bares his canine-like teeth at the silent-torturer in the room."You know why!"Dark responds to his child-like lover, while crossing his arms aswell as adding a heavy tone to his lets out a loud groan while leaning against the front-door."I don't fucking know what you mean Dark"Anti says calmly with exhaustion and tiredness,his Irish accent strong and never fails to catch up with his words.

Dark narrows his eyes and furrows his eye brows."Anti,you went out and got drunk without telling me,that's why I'm angry with you!"Dark says as his voice fails to keep it's looks at his lover in confusion then it fades to lets out a loud growl and walks up to Dark."Look here Mr. you think I got drunk?! No i didn't"Anti says with his loud irish accent, and poking Darks muscular reared his head back, easily smelling and noticing the heavy alcohol in the smaller mans breath.

"whatever!, I'm going to bed"Anti let's out over the highly tensed silence, He walks down the dark hallway and walks to his jumps on his bed without changing his clothes or getting under the covers.

~ _Da Next Day_

Anti's eye's feel heavy as he opens them to an open window, where the sun creeps over the blankets to shine warmly on his fairly pale face.'wait how the hell am I under the blankets?'Anti thought to attempts to move but was stopped."What the fuck?!"Anti mumbles moves once more but finds himself pulled back,by a brute force around his waist.

Anti looks to the corner of his differently colored eye, to see that Dark was fast asleep with one strand of his jet-black hair on his peaceful rested face. the sun lightened up his face and Anti started to blush brightly with made an attempt to get out of the mans grasp and thrashed around violently not caring if he were to wake Dark up.

Anti kicked his legs so much that the heavy blanket on the two men started to fly up before coming back down again and getting kicked up once started making loud growls through his clenched wasn't used to this side of Dark, infact he hated it because it reminded him of his pathetic ex-boyfriend Mark;who was to loving and lovable let alone too clingy.

he hated how Mark would always make him melt whenever he was pulled into a loving embrace (hug), the warmth was too much but he let him do it anyways, the butterflies always bubbled in his stomach in a good was fine up until he was cheated on with his human form,although Mark was a Human after all, but it still broke his heart.

he started to harm himself and found a way to make himself happy, all the well as getting drunk, getting into drunken brawls or even passing out due to how much alcohol was entered into his always drinks away his broken heart as it still remained shattered since the day he was cheated was loved by Mark Demon or not, but faced reality on that day.

Antis chest feels heavy, and erupts with anxiety and butterflies, Anti looks back at Darks face to see his bright ruby eyes glowing back at him with a cold death gave him one in return as his flushed face fades."what?!"Anti yelled, accent still as strong as ever, at the man as his death glare faded into a soft started to grit his teeth.

Anti darted his eyes forward along with his shivered as he felt Dark breath on the back of his slapped a hand over his mouth to silence the threatening quavers (cries).Antis eyes now leaked with warm tears, and seemed to flow furrowed his eyebrows, and squeezed his eyes shut. Anti was filled with anger and sadness, and he couldn't hold back the cries anymore.

finally the irish-man(lets say demon)bursted into a loud choked cry and pried himself out of Darks grasp weakily yet practically fell to his knees as he was off and out of the dripped out of his leaking eyes and splattered onto the hard wooden floor boards, now forming a small still lay in the bed, wide eyed and gob-smacked, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

the Irish-(De)man, sniffled loudly, but failed to conserve his loud then felt arms wrap around him, and he immediately jerked forward and got to his feet quickly, and spun gave the taller (De) man a angry look while wiping his nose with his jumper."why are you angry at me?"Dark asked softly and casually.

Antis eyes widen in confusion and he stares at the ground, balling his fists up in anger.'why was I angry at Dark?'Anti thought to himself but his confusion faded back to rage.'that's right because he had so much in common with the "human"Mark'Antis head says fouly.'although I have so much in common with my "human form"too'.Anti looked up slowly into those ruby eyes he loved so much.

"its just ...you remind me so much about my ex- and I can't get over him... even though my mind said to move on my heart doesn't agree, I know I sound childish but, he, he's just THERE EVERY WHERE I LOOK, HE'S IN MY HEAD, NO, NOT EVERY WHERE, just everytime I look at you"Anti blurts out and practically his accent was thick as he forced it all out.

Dark remained silent as he walked up to Anti, he wrapped his arms around the smaller (De) man and ran his fingers through his hair until Anti basically passed out from kissed his forehead, placed him in bed, and went to make breakfast.

 **The end** **How boring was that?.** **thanks for reading!. if you did.** (0_0)


End file.
